new years Eds
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Goes with Double D's journal sort of. The Eds are invited to a new years party.


A/N: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.

Double D sipped from his glass of punch as he waited for May to return. He watched as Nazz and Kevin swept past in time to the music, Jimmy and Sarah sat together laughing on the other side of the beautifully decorated room, above which hung a "Happy New Year" Banner.

"Some party huh Sockhead?" Eddy asked. Eddy had chosen to dress for the occasion, he wore a light blue suit which Double D had to admit made him look like a whole new person.

"Sure is Eddy, Are you and Marie having a good time?" Double D asked politely.

"yeah, neither of us can believe that for once we're actually invited to a party. I mean with everything-" Eddy's voice trailed off. Double D nodded in understanding.

"times have certainly changed Eddy"

"you're tellin' me, If you told me I'd be takin' Marie Kanker to a dance I'da told ya you lost your mind."

"If you would have told me a few months ago, that my life would have changed this much, for the better, With Mother being home more and the wedding Eddy, I might have thought the same thing." Double D confessed. A pause followed,

"What is it with girls that they gotta go to the bathroom at the same time anyway?" Double D shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea Eddy" Eddy looked at him in amazement.

"You, Mr. I know everything... You're tellin' me there's somethin' YOU don't know?"

"I never said I knew it all Eddy, those were your words not mine"

"jeez, they've been in there all night!" Eddy said , Double D turned his attention to the clock.

"May and Marie have only been gone fifteen minutes." Double D informed him.

Eddy was about to reply when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Eddy, we're back, miss us much boys?" Marie said.

May rushed into Double D's arms. Double D smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lamb Chop, come dance with me?" May pleaded. Double D watched as Nazz and Kevin passed them for the second time that night, gliding happily around the room.

"Now Turtle Dove, We talked about that and I thought we agreed-" He gasped in surprise as Eddy pushed him forward and May pulled him out onto the dance floor, her sequined dress shining as it reflected the light. Double D smiled at her.

"Atta boy Double D, go for it" Eddy glanced at him unsure if taking that advise was a good idea.

"Come on Silly, You can do this." May said holding out her hand to him. He took it but remained still.

"May, must we take part in this particular event?" He asked nervously. He could feel his legs beginning to shake.

"Everyone else is doing it" She said smiling.

"If everyone else decided to jump off of the empire state building does that mean-" May kissed him gently, silencing the boy. She pulled away giggling.

"Trust me" He nodded.

"I do May" He said. She looked at the clock. There's time for one more dance before midnight." Double D glanced around and saw that everyone else had stopped and their eyes were directly on him."

"M-May, they're all starting." He whispered alarmed at the situation.

"That's cause you're so darn cute Double D" She said and kissed his nose. Double D smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere May Kanker" He could hear the crowd chuckle quietly around them.

"come on, we'll give 'em somethin' look at." Double D complied and they found themselves twirling and dancing across the floor, everything and everyone in the room faded out of site leaving just Double D and May.

May's eyes locked on Double D's and they smiled.

Eddy and Marie watched from the refreshment table.

"Our Double D is growin' up" He feigned tears earning a laugh from Marie.

"Hey guys, is that Double D?" Ed asked.

"Where you been Lumpy, yeah, it's Double D alright. Know anyone else that wears a hat like that?"

Ed seemed to ponder the question for several moments before replying.

"Nope" He said and picked up one of small sandwiches and walking away. Eddy shook his head.

As the song ended Double D and May were brought back to reality by the cheering from their friends.

Double D's face turned slightly red in embarrassment but He didn't have much time to dwell on it.

"Attention please..." Rolf said

"Rolf will now turn on the television so we can all watch the dropping of the new years ball" The children turned their attention yo the big screen TV, Kevin and Nazz stood close to each other as the Eddy, Ed and Marie joined Double D and May in the center of the room.

The count down began.

May leaned into Double D holding onto him, Marie held Eddy's hand

5...

4...

3...

2...

The children counted in unison. As the clock struck twelve May kissed Double D

"Happy New year Lamb Chop" She said. Double D smiled.

"Happy New Year Turtle Dove, and I hope there are plenty more spent just like this one." Eddy tapped him on the back.

"Not bad for your first dance huh Romeo?"

"Not Bad at all Eddy. As long as you have good friends and a wonderful lady by your side, which I have both, every year is a happy one"


End file.
